Question: A certain ellipse is tangent to both the $x$-axis and the $y$-axis, and its foci are at $(2, -3 + \sqrt{5})$ and $(2, -3 - \sqrt{5}).$  Find the length of the major axis.
Solution: We see that the center of the ellipse is $(2,-3),$ and that the major axis lies along the line $x = 2.$  Since the ellipse is tangent to the $x$-axis, one end-point of the major axis must be $(2,0),$ and the other end-point must be $(2,-6).$  Thus, the length of the major axis is $\boxed{6}.$

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

draw(shift((2,-3))*xscale(2)*yscale(3)*Circle((0,0),1));
draw((-1,0)--(4,0));
draw((0,1)--(0,-6));
draw((2,0)--(2,-6));
draw((0,-3)--(4,-3));

dot("$(2,0)$", (2,0), N);
dot("$(2,-6)$", (2,-6), S);
dot("$(2,-3)$", (2,-3), SE);
dot((2,-3 + sqrt(5)));
dot((2,-3 - sqrt(5)));
label("$(2, -3 + \sqrt{5})$", (2, -3 + sqrt(5)), E, UnFill);
label("$(2, -3 - \sqrt{5})$", (2, -3 - sqrt(5)), E, UnFill);
[/asy]